1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an Internet fax apparatus with an automatic filing function for sending video files and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a Internet fax apparatus for sending or receiving files having video information and handwritten text that automatically files the files.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present era, which requires high-speed information propagation, most companies produce, store and send large amounts of information electronically. However, no matter how advanced the information technology environment is, there is still a possibility of files being damaged during transmission. Hence, it is necessary to keep a paper record or copy of a transferred file. For this reason, facsimile is still regarded as the best way to transfer a file.
In order to replace conventional fax machines, one may use a scanner, a printer and a modem that connect with a computer to attain a similar function to that of conventional fax machines via e-mail. One can scan files via the scanner, store their image files in the computer and then use fax software to pass the image files to a remote fax machine or printer to print them out. On the other hand, one can also attach image files to an e-mail and thereby send them out.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,202 (application date: Apr. 10, 1997). It is a block diagram of a conventional fax routing system. The local end has a fax director 16 connecting with a local fax machine 17 as well as a local computer 15. The fax director 16 is further connected to a public switch telephone network (PSTN) 18 via a telephone-dedicated wire. Via a fax sender 14, the fax director 16 and the local computer 15 can also be connected to the Internet 13 so as to connect with a remote apparatus, such as a remote computer 12 or a remote printer 11.
Via the system mentioned above, a user at the local end can use the fax director 16 to transfer files in various ways. For example, the user can use the local fax machine 17 and the fax director 16 to send files to the remote fax machine 19 via the PSTN 18; the local fax machine 17 and the fax director 16 to send files to the remote computer 12 via the fax sender 14 as well as the Internet 13 and then print the files via the remote printer 11; or the local computer 15 and the fax sender 14 to send the files to the remote computer 12 and print them via the printer. Thereby, the functions of the fax machine can be achieved.
Currently, the functions of printing, faxing, scanning a hard copy and the function of storing an image file are integrated into a multifunction printer (MFP). However, these conventional functions are simply combined in the MFP. Hence, the MFP still needs to connect with a PSTN to send a fax. Although the MFP is convenient and easy to use, it still has the following drawbacks:                (1) The high cost of sending a fax;        (2) Only black and white files can be transferred;        (3) In general, only A4-sized files can be transferred;        (4) A fax is generally a bad quality reproduction, i.e. handwriting may be distorted or faded;        (5) Members of a household or company usually share the same machine; and        (6) Necessity of occupying a telephone line.        
Therefore, if there is a new method capable of resolving the problems mentioned above, it can overthrow all of the conventional methods. Based on this thinking, the present invention is proposed to improve the conventional fax machine and integrate the functions of conventional scanners, printers and photostats. Besides, by using dedicated software, the present invention is capable of functioning together with an image-capturing device, a voice-receiving device and handwriting input device of a computer system and thereby provides a convenient and user-friendly Internet fax apparatus. Via networks and the present invention, virtually everyone can own a MFP allowing them to improve their work efficiency. Consequently, the present invention can enable every person to work independently and make a MFP available to all.